


victory

by fullmetalscully



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Proud parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 Day 4 - Victory or Responsibility or Homework
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	victory

**Author's Note:**

> thank you  waddiwasiwitch  for creating such a lovely event for us to celebrate the mothers of fma

“Madame Christmas?”

Roy twitched as he heard his adoptive mother speak through the receiver.

“Yes, it’s Riza,” the Lieutenant replied. “I’m well, Madame. How are you? Is everything all right in Xing?”

The two conversed for some time and it made Roy shift restlessly. Hawkeye had removed her hand from his elbow – she’d used it to steer him as he walked – and Roy suddenly felt so very alone. It was like he was floundering in the darkness, suffocating, with nothing to grasp onto.

It was terrifying.

A hand was on his forearm and it immediately settled his nerves. He smiled, hoping it would convey his thanks as he turned his head in the direction he guessed Hawkeye was standing.

“Yes, the Colonel is here. He’d like to speak with you. Of course.”

The Lieutenant lifted his hand and guided it towards the phone. His fingers fumbled, but Hawkeye kept him right.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he murmured.

Damn Truth. Damn that _thing_ for taking his eyesight against his will.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Well?” Christmas asked. Roy could almost picture her raised eyebrow and expectant expression.

“We did it,” he breathed.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

“Congratulations, Roy Boy,” she chuckled. “I always knew you had it in you.”

Roy turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, but his face fell when he remembered he couldn’t see. Hawkeye squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m going to give you some privacy,” she murmured. “I won’t be far.”

The thought terrified him. He would be left alone in this new, dark world all by himself. He opened his mouth to ask her “ _please don’t leave me_ ”, but he closed it, opting to nod in response instead.

“And, how are you?” Christmas asked.

_This is it._

“I didn’t fare too well in the final battle,” he began. He didn’t want to drop the bomb that he was blind on her however his adoptive mother could take it. Roy knew the news would roll over her like a wave and she’d be already be thinking of ways to further assist him. She’d take it in her stride like she did with everything and do her best to help him in every way.

“What happened?” she asked sharply.

Roy took a deep breath. “I lost my eyesight.”

“How?” she demanded.

“I was forced to open the gate.”

Silence.

“Bradley and Pride trapped me,” Roy continued.

“Bastards,” she cursed without missing a beat. “Are they dead?”

“Yes.”

“Good riddance,” she sniffed. “And Riza?”

Roy swallowed thickly. “Sustained a neck injury though and lost a lot of blood.”

“But she’s all right?” Christmas asked sharply.

“I…” Roy faltered. She said she was, but how was she _really_? She was known to downplay her injuries so he wouldn’t worry. Now was prime time to use that tactic because he would never know. “I can’t see for myself,” he replied carefully and quietly, in case she was too close. “So, I don’t know.”

Christmas hummed to herself. “Ask a doctor. They’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, well, she’s probably ordered them not to tell so I don’t worry,” he grumbled petulantly.

Christmas laughed. “You’re right. You sound like a disgruntled husband.”

Roy coughed and could feel his cheeks turning pink.

“Is she next to you?” Christmas asked. She seemed too happy about the concept of Hawkeye overhearing that comment.

“I don’t know,” he replied, trying hard not to grit his teeth. “I can’t see.”

Christmas sobered in an instant. “Right. Well, you’re alive. That’s all that matters. And you did it, Roy. Remember that. You won.”

“ _We_ did,” he stressed. “I won’t take the credit for this.”

“If you do, you’ll be pushed to Fuhrer faster,” Christmas offered.

“I won’t sell out my men,” he frowned.

Christmas chuckled. “Correct answer,” she replied. “I knew I raised you well,” she replied smugly. “I’m travelling back tomorrow.”

That surprised him. “So soon?”

“I want to see you.”

That surprised him even more. Not that she hated spending time with him, but Roy hadn’t exactly expected her to firstly, openly admit that as her reasonings, and secondly, be the sole reason for her returning home.

“You’re clumsy and helpless with two working eyes,” Christmas continued. “Someone has to make sure you’re all right getting around by yourself.”

 _There it was_.

Roy’s mouth opened while Christmas laughed at his lack of reply.

“Maybe I _won’t_ get you another bar,” he muttered darkly.

Christmas snorted. “Boy, I could buy my own one tomorrow, no problem. You’ve got no business worrying about that right now or ever. Get yourself better instead.”

“Will do, Madame.”

“I’ll see you soon. And Roy?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you. And your parents would be too. You’ve achieved so much and damn it, you crazy bastard, you managed to pull it off.”

Roy paused for a second, then a smile overtook his face. “Thank you, Madame. I’ll see you soon.” Then, a great idea crossed his mind. “I love you,” Roy added, trying not to snicker. Two could play at the teasing game.

“Yeah, yeah,” Christmas muttered gruffly. This time, _he_ laughed at her expense. “Love you too, kid. See you soon.”

“See you.”

He fumbled with the receiver once more as he tried to find the wall. He let out a frustrated sigh, then a hand was atop his, guiding it in place. Roy jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed when he recognised it was Hawkeye next to him.

“All finished, Sir?” she asked.

Roy nodded and smiled broadly. “All done, Lieutenant.”


End file.
